Stories: Monster in the Metro
Three days after Rose and Jenny escaped the Deepsea Metro and saved Inkopolis from destruction, C.Q. Cumber has begged them for help after the tunnels have been ravaged by a mysterious beast. Can the two Agents make things right before this escalates to world destruction. Cast * Jenny * Rose * C.Q. Cumber * Cap'n Cuttlefish * Galaximus Story Prolouge - Dastardly Derailment Three days have passed since the horrifying events in the Deepsea Metro. Agent 8 AKA Rose escaped the depths, saved Jenny from a sanitized life, and defeated the menacing Commander Tartar to save Inkopolis and all who lived there from ultimate doom, deforming the Kamabo Corporation. Jenny figured she at least owed Rose a tour of Inkopolis, showing her all the sights of Inkopolis. Meanwhile, C.Q. Cumber continues his profession conducting the train running through the Deepsea Metro. Little did he know that something, somewhere, was lurking like a shark watching a minow, waiting to strike. 'C.Q. Cumber: '''Alright- next stop, Smash & Dash Station. ''*to himself* Man.... running this subway full time is a lot of work. All of a sudden, a powerful, quaking force was felt by all of the subway passengers. Most simply thought it was a slight bump on the track, and returned to their casual chatting amongst themselves. Momentarily, they felt another booming rumble, this time much stronger. C.Q. Cumber brought the train to a screeching halt. Mumbling could be heard among the passengers, as they tried to figure out what had just happened. A few moments of silence followed- they thought they were in the clear, and the train slowly accelerated. The instant the train stopped at Smash & Dash Station, an intense earthquake like tremor overcame the entire train. A laugh could be heard, echoing across the tunnel. The train was thrown right off the tracks, and the all the passengers and C.Q. Cumber were thrown onto the ground- unharmed, but dazed. In the dark, a voice could be heard, booming as if it was a mighty explosion. '???: '''Heh heh heh.... you have been met with a terrible fate, have you not? Your precious subway, destroyed! And what a diverse meal before me... Took me quite some time to catch you- but it will all be worth it. '''C.Q. Cumber: '''Eh.... uh.... I suggest a hasty evacuation, stat. ''The passengers barely manage to flee the destructive fiend, into a tunnel where they cannot be captured by the monster. C.Q. Cumber, breathing heavily, tried to assure the others they would be okay. 'C.Q. Cumber: '''Never fear- I know of two individuals, powerful warriors who will help see us through this mess. Stay where you are- I'll be back in a flash. ''As C.Q. Cumber slowly slinks away, the beast is crashing against the opening it cannot fit through, causing rubble to fall from the ceiling. Some passengers start to visibly show their fear. '???: '''You can't hide in there forever! I'll catch you all, even if I have to destroy the entire subway tunnel! Come out- save your friends, and the future of your world! Besides..... you are in ''my ''territory. As a deity, that is a strict no-no under my code! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! ''Chapter 1 - All Aboard to the Milky Way Station To be continued.... Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker